Genderly Challenged
by Anonymous Pyro
Summary: Dilandau finds himself with a group of people who share his...unique...problem. Dilly, Ranma, Maze, the list goes on! New Chapter is up!!
1. Chapter 1!

Random yes, plotless maybe, but darn-it I wanted this fic! I didn't take the time I usually do to write this but I hope it's not a complete disappointment to you. This fic's "plot" evolves Dilandau going to a support group for genderly challenged male characters. Muahaha!! Enjoy my own special brand of insanity!

Genderly Challenged 

Dilandau sat in what looked like a small conference room. 'What the hell am I doing here?' Dilandau thought to himself as his vision started to go fuzzy and dim "No! not a flashback!" he yelled but alas the plot device claimed him…

He had been called away from his important work on the _Vione_, which consisted of slapping the other DS and lighting things on fire, by Folken. Folken had taking him to an airship and once they had gotten a safe distance away from the _Vione_, Folken had removed the duck tape from Dilandau's mouth. "Ow! What the hell was that Folken? You didn't have to tie me up!" raved the bishonen "Yes, I did" Folken stated evenly. "Oh, I guess you did, but where are we going anyway? The vet said he didn't want to see me for another year" 

Folken sighed (and he would have had a flashback but the author figured a flashback in a flashback is a little much) "We are going to a special place where you can speak with…unique… individuals like yourself" "Folken!!! Did you buy me tickets to the third annual pyromaniacs convention!" Dilandau asked gleefully "No, not after what happened last time…" Folken trailed off (yet again he would have had a flashback but the author's timely intervention stopped him once again) "You are going to a convention of sorts though" "Where Folkie? What convention?" Dilandau asked curiously "You will see when we get there"…

Dilandau snapped out of the pesky flashback and sighed "Well I am here and I still don't know what this is about!" he said angrily to no one in particular. Just then, the door too the room opened and in stepped a boy who Dilandau guessed was about his age. The boy had short, black hair and wore it in a pigtail in the back. He was dressed in strange clothes that Dilandau had never seen the likes of before. The boy circled the room once before sitting down looking up at Dilandau and saying "Yo". Dilandau didn't know what to make of the word but noticing that the boy carried no weapon decided that he was most likely harmless and answered "Maybe now I will get some answers, what is this all about?" Dilandau squinted at the name tag the boy wore "RAN-ma" the boy looked a little taken aback and Dilandau smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing" Ranma returned then added "Dil-an-dau" This was not the answer Dilandau was expecting and before he could say anything the boy called Ranma continued "That's some name, sounds almost like…" the boy trailed off with a chuckle "And what's with those clothes? Black leather? Not very practical" Dilandau was shocked. No one spoke to him in such a manner, he was Lord Dilandau Albatou leader of Zaibach's elite DragonSlayers. "You do not know who you are speaking too" Dilandau said at last "And you will pay for your insolence!" He finished as he stood and drew his sword "Woah! Just calm down!" Ranma said as he also stood "I don't want to have to hurt you" Hearing this, Dilandau charged. 

And the next thing he knew he was unarmed and on the floor with Ranma looking down at him. "What?" Dilandau muttered as he stood up "What the hell was that?!" yelled the enraged bishonen. "A simple throw, even Akane could do it" Ranma said with a shrug. Dilandau deciding that maybe he should study this boy and find a weakness before attacking again, picked up his sword and sheathed it before sitting down again. "So, you do not know what is going on here either?" Dilandau asked calm once again "Boy do you blow hot and cold" Ranma said also taking his seat "No, I don't know what this is about, a "friend" of mine named Nabiki bought me tickets and blackmailed me into coming here" Ranma finished with a sigh thinking that this Dilandau kid reminded him of Nabiki in a weird way 'What is it? The voice?' he thought.

The door opened once again and this time a girl with longish black hair. She looked around rather shyly then took a seat. "Hey" Ranma said as took a good look at the girl "My name is Ranma Saotome and this is Dilandau" He continued "I can introduce myself!" Dilandau snapped but Ranma ignored him "What's your name?" The girl looked at them both before answering "You can call me Maze". Dilandau didn't like the girl, she was like every girl he had met nothing more than a weak pansy 'but then again,' he thought 'That Ranma guy didn't look very intimidating' "So do you know what this is all about?" Dilandau asked the girl figuring it was worth a shot. "Yes, don't you?" Maze answered "Of course I don't! Why would I be asking if I did!" Dilandau yelled "Hmm, This is a convention for those of us out there who are considered…'Genderly Challenged'…" Maze stated. Dilandau and Ranma gaped before screaming "WHAT?!"

Well, I just had to get this out there. With so many genderly confused anime characters out there I figured why not? May be if you are feeling kind and generous oh mighty reader you will leave me a review. I enjoy receiving them and if you know of any other genderly challenged characters I would love to know which ones to put in the fic. Until Next Time!

*Note: I do not own *takes a deep breath* Escaflowne, Ranma ½, Maze the Megaburst Space Adventure, or any of the characters therein. Darn, now I'm depressed… 


	2. Umm...Chapter 2?

I refuse to stop the insanity!! I the 'Exclamation Queen!!' will give you another chapter! Thanks to all you strange ones who reviewed! Especially to Crystal Dream (I had completely forgotten about Birdy/Tsutomo!! Thanks!) Well this time more He/She's and She-Males will appear! Including my favorite She-Male Napolipolita!! Enjoy!

Genderly Challenged

"Genderly Challenged" Maze repeated "You know, Not quite one way or the other or not always male or not always female" Maze finished staring at the two boys. "Great, I knew it had to be something weird if Nabiki wanted me to go…" Ranma trailed off with a sigh, wondering if he could find a loophole in Nabiki's blackmail. Dilandau, on the other hand, continued to gape not understanding "What do you mean!? I have no idea what you are talking about!" He stammered "Well someone's in denial" Maze said flatly "I think she pretty much spelled it out for us Dil" Ranma stated. Dilandau was now sure that there had to be some mistake, 'Hmm, yes I don't belong here with these…people…and their strange fancies…I don't even know what they are saying' Dilandau decided 'Wait a minute! Did that Ranma guy just call me 'Dil'???' He thought angrily looking towards Ranma who was waving a hand back and forth in front of his face "Yoo-hoo! Dil! Are you still with us?" he called as Maze giggled.

Dilandau slapped Ranma's hand out of the way "Of course I'm here! And stop calling me 'Dil' My name is LORD Dilandau to you pissant!" He snapped "Pissant?!" Ranma exclaimed indignantly as Maze covered her mouth in shock "Your one to be telling me what not to call you! I was just trying to find an easier way to pronounce your name, What you said sounded like an insult to me!" He finished angrily. Dilandau, not really wanting to get in a fight with this strange boy he knew nothing about, decided it would be more tactful if he brushed the boy off for now "Well, just make sure you call me by my proper name from now on and I'll refrain from insulting you" He said as he turned away from the two. "Well don't you owe me an apology then?" Ranma asked expectantly Dilandau turned back towards Ranma with a shudder "Apology!?" He hissed.

"Yes apology" Ranma said "Heh…Dilandau Albatou _never _apologizes" Dilandau said in a haughty tone. "Well maybe he should" Ranma stated as he and Dilandau faced each other. Dilandau drew his sword and Ranma balled his fists. Maze tried her best to intervene "Now boys, this is no reason to fight, can't we all just forget about it?" She said as a sweatdrop appeared on her head. "No!" Dilandau and Ranma answered in unison as they began to move in on each other. Before they could begin their duel however, the door to the room opened once again admitting a rather masculine looking woman (or is it a rather feminine looking man?), your standard Japanese high school boy, and an attractive man (umm, I think…). Dilandau and Ranma both backed away from each other as the three newcomers took their seats. "We'll settle this later" Dilandau said with a smirk "Sure, there is no way I'm letting you get away with that remark" Ranma answered with a grin. 

"Umm, I'm Maze, this is Ranma and Dilandau…" Maze began trying her best to be friendly "What are your names?" she asked. The masculine lady…err…man spoke first "I am Napolipolita captain of the…" "She didn't ask for your like story" Dilandau said in a droll tone of voice "Just ignore him" Maze said as she gave Dilandau a look "Please continue" The attractive man, was next to speak "You can call me Grim" was all he said. Once he was sure the man had nothing else to say the Japanese boy spoke up "My name is Tsutomo" He said softly. There was an awkward pause after the introductions, Dilandau found that he was growing more and more uncomfortable being around these people 'What is it?' He thought as he studied each of them thoroughly 'They are just so…strange' he concluded as the door to the room opened yet again.

In stepped a woman who had long black hair she walked to a large chair that occupied the room (for some reason it has escaped the attention of the others in the room until now…) The woman sat down pulled out a pad of paper from the bag she had been carrying and looked at those who occupied the room before saying "All right, lets get this thing started" 

Short chapter, but what else do you expect from me? Hope you liked it, next time we will get into the meeting. Muahahaha! Will Dilly find out about his traumatic past!? I don't know but if you send some reviews I will be forced to figure it out. Also you will find out about these little know characters (I don't think anyone really knows Napolipolita ^_^()…) Until Next Time!!

*Note: I do not own Escaflowne, Ranma ½, Maze the Megaburst Space Adventure, Project A-Ko, Cowboy Bebop, or Birdy the Mighty. Collapses from lack of breath.


End file.
